B&C InuYasha style
by Sess-Girl17
Summary: This is a fic based on the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause. Kagome is a werewolf who falls in love with a human. She is torn between her human and her 'wolf self. As if her life could possibly get any worst. KagSess. Rated for language a


A/N: Hey everyone and anyone lol! I read this book called Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause and I fell in love with it. It's an amazing book and is beautifully written. Unfortunately I'm suffering from a very very bad writer's block for my other two fics but I hope to update soon on them. Anywho, I felt like writing an InuYasha version of the book. Be warned that there's gonna be a lot of characters being OOC but screw you if you have a problem with that! Now I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause

Flames shot high, turning the night aglow with carnival light. Bright red sparks took the place of stars. The century-old ex-shrine was a silhouette fronting hell, as everything Kagome knew was consumed in fire.

Two figures broke free from the smashed front door and ran toward the woods where she stood, their nightclothes smeared with soot, their faces white as a ghost with terror. The person who pushed them out disappeared back inside.

Another window exploded. Three of the cottages were also in flames as well as the barn. Horses screamed in terror as some teenage boys chased them from the stables. In a secluded area in Osaka, miles from the nearest town, a fire truck was not expected to come.

Somewhere behind Kagome, a woman cried and cried. "They did it on purpose! They burned us out!" "Get her into one of the trucks," a male voice yelled. "I'm bringing the other car around!"

"Watch out for anyone unknown," a female voice called back. "They might be waiting to pick us off as we leave!" "Head for Tokyo!" Kagome heard her mother say. "We'll meet at dad's!"

Kagome felt a tug on her arm. Her mother, Kagura, stood panting beside her. "I put Kaede in my car. Where's your father?" Now that she stood alone with her daughter, her voice rose high in panic.

"He went back in," Kagome answered, her words rough because of the smoke and tears. "With Sesshoumaru and Myouga." "Akira!" Kagura was about to run to the burning building but Kagome grabbed her arm and held tight.

"No! Don't go in there! I can't stand both of you in there!"

Kagura fought hard to get free from her daughter, but at age fifteen, Kagome was her match in strength. "You can't stop him," Kagome said. "He swore to protect the pack!" "But I need to be with him! They're my people begged!" Kagura begged.

No matter how much she struggled, Kagome kept a firm hold on her mother. 'What have I done?' she thought. If only she had stopped the boys, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If only she had told her father that the Five were out of control.

Shadowed figures came around the side of the house. Myouga led a slight young woman not much older than herself. Sesshoumaru held a shrieking bundle in his arms. The fire roared its victory; then, with a loud crack as if a giant whip had snapped, a central beam gave way, and the roof collapsed in a fan of sparks and flame.

"Daddy!" Kagome yelled, at the same time as Kagura yelled Akira. But it was too late. As the building, which had been their kind's home for a hundred years, crumbled to the ground. No figure escaped at the last minute.

Her father had been trapped inside.

Kagura cried in horror as Myouga and Sesshoumaru raced back to the burning ruin. They tried to get close but the flames were just too large and hot. The two males backed away so as not to get burned.

"Come on," someone said to Kagome and her mother. "Lets get you two away before the fire spreads too much!" Kagome felt herself being pulled back, farther away from the burning shrine and her father.

'Daddy'

Sess-Girl17: Well what do you think of it? Yes I used some wording from the book but a lot of it I put into my own words and added some stuff in. I hope people like it and I hope to write some more this weekend if enough people like it, as well as hopefully working on a new chapter for both my other fics. Make sure you rate and review for my fic! And read my other fics and review for them if you feel like it. Ja ne!


End file.
